Embrace
by very-sweet
Summary: Rose has been on her own since she was fifteen, learning the life on the streets. Nothing is constant except for the journal she keeps close. Dimitiri is a rich bussiness man, intrigued by this fighter. Can he save her or will she destroy herself?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy R.M. does. _

Prologue

_June 3_

_Can't seem to stand on my own two feet because for so long now I've only been taught to crawl._

_Time stands still at the most unwanted moments, forcing you to relive pain and anguish countless times because everyone fails to see that you're stuck. When you've been stuck for far too long those memories that cut through your flesh became a drug that you couldn't live without. So many times you try to resist, pulling that knife away from your wrist, but then you find yourself lost, your body urns, it aches for the one minuscule moment when there's nothing. That beating in your skull seizes and you can finally, for the first time, hear yourself think. So that blade you thought you didn't need is welcomed back with open arms, but you never touch the hands. Instead that rusted metal hides its wounds so that no one can take it away. Like a secret, it seduces those close listeners, easily blinding by the lies that create a prefect image of reality. Reality becomes more like hell with each tick, consuming your breath with every tock. The constant ticking ringing inside your ears, your fail to hear the pleas, feel the cries, but not once can you block out the voice, those emotions you have to day by day tell yourself are no longer there, but deep inside you feel them unconsciously as if it were the simple task of breathing. When you've tried so many times and fail what left is there to do? The failures that happen sting like a bee, a single prick that could be as deadly as knife or be as elating as an sweet drug, but that sing only last so long. Without the stinger the bee can't live and the threat is gone. But what if the poison sunk deep? What if it slowly kills you from the inside? You have no choice but except reality, but reality never seems appealing and you give yourself away to these delusions without regret. Sooner or later there will be nothing left but an open desert and death waiting at your door._

_But let him come, I'll gladly fall into its embrace._

_All I wanted to hear someone say is that it's alright, _

_But all those voices just taunted._

_I see no reason for this façade anymore._

_I've lost my breath from screaming too much._

_I'm just too tired to stand._

_There nothing left to do but wait._

_Wait without fear I can no longer withhold._

_So let me rest, allow me to close my eyes,_

_Even if the light fades, I just couldn't do it one last time._

**RH**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Vampire Academy R.M. Does.

I don't know where really to go with this story but I have a bunch of ideas bundled inside my head. I hope it all turns out to make sense in the end. Hope that you enjoy reading this.

Verysweet

Chapter 1

She remembered home, if it could really be called one. Mostly it was just some shelter she was temporally tuck away in as her personal prison. She clearly recalled all the stares, all the judgment, the pity, but never tried to bring forward the fact that they hurt. She laughed it out like it was some joke, listening to the mockery laugher as the whole room joined in the fun.

She couldn't seem to bring herself to relive the times when she had enough to survive, but she wasn't actually living. No one took notice that inside there was a person that she had learned to lock away to protect herself from the ridicule.

Parents were just a title, they paid the mortgage, her mother gave birth to her, but to them she was nothing more than an obstacle. So many years they have been trying to get rid of her, so many times they brought her down.

She can't recall a sense of happiness. She couldn't remember any time in her life that she had ever felt safe. All she felt was envy, leaking out of her as she watched all those smiles. Not fake smiles, but genuine ones that catch your attention immediately, and you can't help but to smile in return.

She wanted to be loved.

The last night in that house, she remembered the dark. Nothing else about that night stuck with her, but the fleeting sense of remorse. She packed a bag full of whatever she could find lying in her room. She knew her parents were probably passed out drunk in their room, so it was just so simple to leave through the front door. She shut the door, walking passed the lawn. What surprised her most was when she walked further down the street she had begun to feel lost, like she wanted to return back to the hell hole. But that little voice in her head kept yelling at her to get the hell away from here and she couldn't help but listen to it.

She had no idea where she was going; just that she was finally free.

_August 2, 2009_

_It's been a day sense I left that broken house. It's been a day and I can help but feel guilty for leaving without a word. _

_Today I walked and walked down the highway, watching the cars as they speeded down the street. For the first time I was able to relax and enjoy the outside, breathing in the fresh air, and enjoying the cool breeze. All the excitement reminded me of how I was during my childhood, mesmerized by the littlest of things. But they always brought the most happiness._

_I don't know how long I have been walking down this endless road, I still don't know where I'm going, but I hope I can find someplace where I will be accepted._

_As night took the sky, the chilly air grew even colder. No matter how tough the weather, forgetting my aching legs, I kept going._

_Along that highway, every time a car passed by I couldn't help but hope that my parents would be in one, coming to find me because for once they actually care about me. The cars just passed without slowing down once and the abandonment sunk in. _

_I was really alone now._

_**Rose Hathaway**_

She stumbled alongside the road, never once did she stop to rest. The cars flew passed her, none had stopped as if she were invisible. Her legs were going numb, but she knew if she stopped now she would completely give up.

A small blue Honda coming down the road slowed down as it approached Rose. She noticed the light getting brighter behind her so she quickened her pace away from the car.

The blue car pulled up beside her, following the same pace. The driver rolled down the window, looking at Rose.

"You need a ride?" He asked, clearly with other motives in mind.

Rose froze, she realized that he was dangerous but she needed somewhere to go. She felt desperate at this moment, willing to do anything. She nodded her head, "Sure." Running over to the passenger's side, Rose threw her bag inside, rapidly climbing into the warm vehicle.

She rested in the car, her eyelids closing shut. The exhaustion drowned out everything, lulling her into a deep sleep.

The driver smiled down at her sleeping form. "Sleep now, because I won't let you again."


End file.
